


Castiel's Crush

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wants to know how to woo Dean, First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, dean is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides Dean is his crush and asks about love. When Dean tells him how to tell his crush he loves them, he kinda gives Cass some advice, without knowing who the crush is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my FF.Net account.

Dean was in the bathroom, washing his face free of blood from the latest hunt.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, appearing behind Dean suddenly. Dean jumped and turned around.

"Cass, personal space, remember? " Dean asked. 

"I am sorry. I…I simply had a question. About…emotions? That is what you call them correct?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah, what about them?" 

"I think I've been experiencing them…I wanted to know which one." 

"Okay…Tell me what you're feeling." 

"I sometimes feel my heart race and my stomach knot up when I get around a certain individual. I also get a little shy-" 

"Dude, you're crushin' hard core on someone! What's her name?" 

"Dean-" 

"Wait, is it a girl? Are you…gay?" 

"Dean-" 

"You are gay, aren't you?" 

"Dean, how do you show this person you love them?" 

"Let's see…Try being subtle. Compliments, nice gestures, and smiles are always good. Or there's the direct approach, kissing them right on the lips and saying 'I love you'. But I'd go with being subtle." 

"Thank you, Dean. Surely this will help." 

Castiel disappeared, smiling and hoping Dean would notice his own advice. 

'HE WILL BE MINE.' Castiel thought mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later…**

"How's it goin' with your little crush, Cass?" Dean asked. 

"I have tried, Dean. They haven't noticed." Castiel said, sighing sadly. 

"Hang in there. Wait a few more days. If they don't come around, try the direct approach." 

"Okay, Dean. Do you need me to do anything for you?" 

"Nope." 

**2 days later…**

Castiel was losing hope. Dean wasn't noticing. Today was the day for the direct approach. He flew into Dean's room. 

"Cass, hey-" Dean started. Castiel grabbed the top of his head, tilted it back and pressed his lips against Dean's, kissing him lovingly. 2 minutes later, Castiel pulled away. Dean couldn't believe he was turned on. He was aroused by the taste of Castiel's perfect, soft, pink lips. Suddenly, Dean stood up and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders. 

"You're messing with Dean Winchester. And he doesn't stop after just one, tiny kiss." Dean said, kissing Castiel fiercely. Castiel kissed back with equal force. 

"Dean, why did you ignore my flirting?" Castiel asked. 

"Didn't know you were flirting with me. I've always loved you, Cass, now you can be mine." Dean said, tracing Castiel's firm six-pack. 

"Good. You have made me happier than I have been in thousands of millennia. I love you, Dean Tristan Winchester, and you are mine. Forever." 

"And you're mine forever. I'll always be yours." 

Falling back onto the bed, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed his neck. 

"Goodnight, my love." Castiel whispered. 

"Goodnight, my angel." Dean whispered back.


End file.
